devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinger
Stinger is a technique in which the user unleashes a powerful thrust after lunging forward, plunging the equipped sword into an enemy. It appears in all playable installments of Devil May Cry to date, and is one of Dante's most recognizable moves. Because of its reach, Stinger is arguably one of his most useful attacks as well. Though usually only animated for in-game combat, a full-motion video of Stinger is depicted in the first mission of Devil May Cry 4, when Dante uses it against Nero. In the animation, Dante appears to be dragged by his sword, as his feet literally slide over the ground after he simply thrusts Rebellion in Nero's direction. The move also appears in DmC: Devil May Cry with a different animation. Gameplay Stinger is a sword thrust move performed by pressing + + / + + (or in the first Devil May Cry, + + ). In Devil May Cry Stinger is a dashing attack which allows Dante to move a significant distance when fully upgraded, ending in him performing a powerful thrust. The dash will be cut short if Dante contacts a targeted enemy during it, and the move becomes an instant sword thrust if it is performed in contact with the enemy. It is available for all swords except Force Edge, unlocking for Sparda and Yamato when it is purchased for Alastor. It does not have a lot of knockback, and is one of the main abilities for moving quickly between enemies to preserve the Stylish Rank. In Devil May Cry 2 Dante's Stinger does not have its usual dash effect, instead being a short forward lunge that travels only one step forward, but has heavy knockback. It is one of Dante's default moves, and is available with all three of his swords. Trish's Stinger with Sparda, on the other hand, has a dash like the Devil May Cry version. Starting with Devil May Cry 3, Stinger settles into its most familiar form, resurrecting the dash from the first game while giving the move a heavy knockback effect which means it requires more effort to combo a smaller enemy after using it. It gains the ability to Crazy Combo into Million Stab. In Devil May Cry 4 and Devil May Cry 5, a Stinger performed while in Devil Trigger will continue to go through the enemy like a drill and depletes Devil Trigger faster. In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Vergil can execute this attack on the ground as well as in mid-air. The aerial version does not carry Vergil over a distance like the ground version. Stinger can also be used outside of combat to force the character into a long jump when performed off of a ledge. This can be useful to reach areas that are inaccessible with a normal jump, since characters will not perform a long jump off of an edge unless one is specifically scripted to the location. In DmC: Devil May Cry, it can be bought from the shop for an upgrade point. Because DmC has no lock-on, the command is a double-tap forward followed by / . It can combo into Trillion Stabs by continually mashing the for an extended period of time. Unlike its counterparts from the main series, it will not trigger a long-jump animation if used near a ledge. How to Obtain The method of obtaining the technique varies between the games, and there is frequently a "Level 2" version of the technique available for purchase. The technique is a free ability in Devil May Cry 2, but in all other games it must be purchased. ''Devil May Cry'' In Devil May Cry, it can be bought for Alastor with 350 and 1400 Red Orbs for levels one and two, respectively, and purchasing it for Alastor also enables it for Sparda and Yamato (in Legendary Dark Knight mode). ''Devil May Cry 2'' Dante can perform Stinger as a basic action for the Rebellion, Merciless, and Vendetta. Trish also has access to Stinger with Sparda. Stinger does not have any upgrades, though upgrading the power of the sword Dante is using will increase damage. The move's reach increases or decreases depending on the range of the equipped sword. ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' In Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, level 1 can be bought by Dante for the Rebellion with 2500 Red Orbs and level 2 for 10000 Red Orbs. Million Stab has to be purchased separately for 4000 Red Orbs. The Gunslinger Style allows a similar ability with the Shotgun, named "Gun Stinger", in which Dante thrusts the shotgun into the enemy and pulls off a point-blank shot. *In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition Vergil can buy the ability for the Force Edge at a cost of 5000 for level one and 10000 Red Orbs for level two. ''Devil May Cry 4'' In Devil May Cry 4 it can again be bought for the Rebellion with Proud Souls, but the price varies depending on how many other abilities have been bought. The Gunslinger Style allows Coyote-A to use "Gun Stinger" in the same manner as in Devil May Cry 3. *In Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, Vergil can purchase Stinger with Proud Souls for Force Edge to be used on the ground or in the air. The price varies depending on how many other abilities have been bought. ''Devil May Cry 5'' In Devil May Cry 5, level 1 can be bought for Rebellion, Devil Sword Sparda and Devil Sword Dante with 1500 Red Orbs and level 2 for 8000 Red Orbs. Once purchased for one of the swords, the ability becomes available for all of them. Gunslinger Style allows Coyote-A to use "Gun Stinger" in the same manner as in Devil May Cry 3 and 4''. After acquiring Devil Sword Dante, one of Dante's Swordmaster Style moves is "Stingers", where Dante summons four swords to lunge forward. In Sin Devil Trigger, Dante can use the ability "Sin Stinger", where he himself drills into his opponent in a manner resembling the Vortex move of Alastor and Nevan. ''DmC: Devil May Cry In DmC: Devil May Cry, can purchase the move for one upgrade point. Its upgraded form covers a longer lunging distance and can be purchased for another upgrade point. Other Appearances ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne In Dante's cameo in ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Stinger is a heavy single-target Almighty attack with a chance of a one-hit KO. Since it is an Almighty attack, it ignores all resistances. ''Viewtiful Joe In ''Viewtiful Joe, it is the final part of Dante's standard attack combo. In this game it can also be combined with the Slow and Zoom abilities to inflict a one-hit KO on the boss Fire Leo. ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds In ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, Dante's Level 3 Hyper Combo, Devils Must Die, consists of him performing four Stingers at the opponent, with the final one knocking the enemy into a ring of devastating demonic energy. This attack deals 440,000 damage points. The regular Stinger is one of Dante and Vergil's command moves (F+Hard Attack for both characters). Dante is able to chain this move to a Million Stab or Bold Move upon connection. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Stinger is 's Level 2 Super move. In the game, he lunges with the Rebellion covered in energy, piercing through anyone in his way. Other Variants Characters aside from Dante and Trish can also perform some variant of this attack, with almost equal animation sequences as the original. Though they are not specifically named "Stinger". Sanctus Diabollica With the Sword of Sparda, Sanctus's last ditch attack focuses on an empowered version of the Stinger. It is telegraphed by a demonic power aura forming around the sword while it changes shape as Sanctus yells ''"Behold! The true power of the Sword!". This attack can only be countered with Nero's Buster, and, if the player misses, Sanctus will launch out three more hits. Gameplay-wise, it deals a tremendous amount of damage even on normal difficulty, as it is the strongest attack of the final boss. Angelo Credo A minor variant of the Stinger is also used by Angelo Credo as a last ditch attack on difficulties harder than Devil Hunter. Credo will step backward and immediately lash out his weapon in anger. Although the attack is strong, it has a limited range. Gallery Stinger.png|Stinger with Alastor in Devil May Cry DMC_2_Dante_Stinger.png|Stinger with Rebellion in Devil May Cry 2 DMC_2_Trish_Stinger.png|Stinger with Sparda in Devil May Cry 2 DMC3 Stinger 1.jpg|Stinger Level 1 in DMC3 DMC3 Stinger 2.jpg|Stinger Level 2 in DMC3 MvC3 Dante's Stinger.png|Dante performs Stinger in his Level 3 Hyper Combo Stinger psabr.png|Stinger appears as Dante's Level 2 Super. vergil_majin_ss01_pop.jpg|Vergil's Stinger while in Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition vergil_force_ss01_pop.jpg|Vergil's Stinger using Force Edge in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Trivia *Nero can use a similar ability with Red Queen, called the Streak. However, instead of making a thrusting attack, Nero rushes forward, sweeping all enemies in his way in a horizontal slash. It has better reach than Stinger, but it is also slower. Streak can be upgraded, which increases its range. If revved up, its range is also increased, and on its Level 3 EX version, it becomes unstoppable, capable of sweeping through an area. It should be noted that the Streak is much more similar to Vergil's Rapid Slash than the Stinger. *In Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition when playing as Vergil's Nelo Angelo form his Rapid Slash will be altered to an unnamed attack very similar to Streak. *In an Electronic Gaming Monthly interview with series creator Hideki Kamiya, he mentioned that the Stinger is his favorite attack. See also *Actions *Kick 13 Category:Techniques